All the lonely people
by Shii-sensei
Summary: , where do they all come from? – Personagens aleatórios – Oneshot - pós-DH


_**Disclaimer:**_ Tanto os personagens aqui escritos quanto a música usada para a fic não me pertencem. É triste, eu sei...

_**Avisos: **_A fic possui spoilers para quem não leu o último livro de Harry Potter. A música usada para dar nome, summary e que possui seus versos em itálico no meio da fic é _Eleanor Rigby_ do _The Beatles_.

Fic betada pela _Nina Auras_.

* * *

_**All the lonely people**_

_, where do they all come from? _

_**-x-**  
_

Ela segurava o neto no colo, sentada na poltrona preferida de Ted. O garotinho ria e esticava os bracinhos tentando alcançar os não mais bonitos cabelos da avó. Quando espirrava, seus cabelos mudavam de cor e Andrômeda sorria nostalgicamente. Teddy lembrava a mãe nas atrapalhadas, nas risadas, na curiosidade que o fazia se transformar em todas as cores e narizes que via. Teddy lembrava o pai nos traços suaves, os olhos que liam almas, o ficar sério quando não gostava do que lhe falavam, mesmo sem ainda entender palavra alguma. Teddy lembrava o avô no sorriso tímido quando paparicado, a gentileza em cuidar dos brinquedos que tinha, da força de vontade em tentar fazer tudo sozinho. Teddy lembrava essas três pessoas tão especiais para Andrômeda, mesmo ainda sendo apenas um pequeno bebê.

Todo dia ela olhava para janela como se esperasse Ted voltar do trabalho. Limpava o quarto de Nymphadora e Remus como se um dia ambos fossem voltar da guerra. Colocava quatro pratos na mesa como se um dia todos estariam ali para usá-los.

Durante o dia limpava a casa, arrumava as camas mesmo que já estivem arrumadas. Sob a mesa da sala, um kit de primeiros-socorros caso Nymphadora tivesse se machucado no serviço ou Remus estivesse em seu tempo lunar. Também deixou um casaco de cashmere atrás da porta, Ted sempre chegava com frio.

À noite, Andrômeda preparava o jantar; o prato preferido de Ted, o prato preferido de Nymphadora, o prato preferido de Remus. Olhou pela janela enquanto dava comida a Teddy, às vezes Harry aparatava no jardim outras era Narcissa, Drômeda sempre sorria a presença deles como se estivesse tudo bem. Harry tinha medo que Andrômeda estivesse enlouquecida, Narcissa que ela pudesse acordar de seu mundo perfeito e se machucar.

Mas Andrômeda continuava a esperar, olhando pela janela. Esperava que o vento trouxesse seus pedaços de vida.

_Lives in a dream_

_**

* * *

**_

Neville Longbottom levitou silenciosamente o colchão de sua cama, ao longe o velho e barulhento carrilhão anunciava que a madrugada havia começado. Lançou um _Abaffiato_ na porta caso sua avó tivesse um sono leve naquela noite.

O quarto estava escuro, a janela fechada impedia a luz da lua, porém Neville não precisava de iluminação para saber o que encarava. No fundo, no fundo, preferia não enxergar o que estava em sua frente. Preferia e não queria.

Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e dele tirou um papel barulhento, sentiu sua textura e esfregou-o nas mãos apreciando aquele ruído conhecido. Depois de um tempo o embrulho estava liso e desamassado, fazendo Neville o jogar no estrado da cama, o ruído se juntou aos outros como as folhas de outono fazem ao cair no chão.

Lenta e vagarosamente, Neville caminhou até a cama, tirou os sapatos e se deitou. Os barulhinhos aumentaram e o Longbottom sorriu. O estrado de madeira não o machucava, todos aqueles milhares e milhares de papel o protegia de qualquer dor. Era o melhor presente que podia ganhar após o fim da guerra, não sentir dor. Porém outra latente corroia seu coração.

A escuridão não podia revelar, mas várias lágrimas começavam a rolar pelo rosto rechonchudo de Neville. Os soluços invadiam o quarto tendo os ruídos das embalagens como companhia.

Sua mãe o protegia mesmo não podendo – mesmo não se lembrando quem ele é - e não sabendo da solidão doída que aos poucos consumia o filho. E Neville continuaria guardando àquelas embalagens, sempre e sempre. Junto com um Lembrol velho e esquecido na beirada do estrado.

_Who is it for?_

_**

* * *

**_

Com as mãos enrugadas e trêmulas por causa da idade, Aberforth limpava com um pano sujo o balcão igualmente sujo do Cabeça de Javali. O bar jazia vazio como ficava todos os dias que sucederam a guerra. Até pouco tempo o trio de heróis ainda lhe visitava, porém as visitas foram rareando até pararem.

Olhou para o Três Vassouras, cheio e alegre. Suspirando, fechou a porta e começou a subir as escadas para sua simples casa. Ao entrar, a pequena Ariana do retrato lhe agraciou com um sorriso meigo.

- Os negócios não vão indo muito bem, Ana. Não, não precisa se preocupar. Albus deixou um pouco de dinheiro para mim. – ele sorriu tristemente. – Se nosso irmão fosse menos rancoroso consigo mesmo... Ou pelo menos não quisesse sempre dar uma de herói...

Ariana gostaria de poder sair do quadro e abraçar o irmão. Ele lhe parecia tão sozinho, tão mais velho do que se lembrava. Queria que Albus estivesse ali, apesar das brigas, ela sabia que Aberforth sentia falta dele. Albus era a única pessoa que o fazia lembrar de que ainda estava vivo, de que ainda corria sangue naquelas veias. E Ariana sabia que ela não poderia fazer o irmão se sentir assim, vivo. Ariana era só um espectro da verdadeira irmã de Aberforth.

Observou ele se sentar no sofá puído e começar a ler o Profeta Diário. A sala caiu no silêncio e algumas vezes o Dumbledore olhava para o retrato. Não era para ela que Aberforth olhava, ela sempre soube. Ele esperava, procurava por alguém que poderia ter se lembrado daquela passagem secreta, mas há tempos ninguém mais aparecia.

- Você viu, Ana? Al foi enterrado em Hogwarts. Hn... acho que já te disse isso. Imagine só, lá deve ser um grande ponto turístico...

Mas ele não continuou. Fechou os olhos azuis e pareceu ter dificuldades para respirar. Ariana ficou preocupada, mas ele logo voltou a ler o jornal e sorriu.

- Eu quero ter um túmulo pequeno e simples, perto de vocês lá em Godric's Hollow. Na verdade Ariana, eu quero apenas alguém para me enterrar.

Ele olhou novamente para o retrato, novamente para passagem secreta que Ariana escondia.

Aberforth já tinha, desde muito, a consciência de que passaria o resto de sua vida sozinho. E depois de sua morte, diferente de Albus, sua existência seria esquecida. E seu túmulo teria o mesmo destino que o portal do retrato de Ariana após a guerra.

_No one comes near_

_**

* * *

**_

Ele lia o jornal e nem ao menos encostava em seu café da manhã. Nem Draco nem Narcissa reclamavam, já não era a primeira vez, já era uma rotina.

Toda tarde Lucius sentava em sua poltrona e ficava a olhar pela janela. Os olhos vigilantes, paranóicos. Quando alguém aparatava no quintal, ele apanhava rapidamente a varinha. Mas era apenas Draco. Observava o filho, procurava por machucados ou arranhões. Analisava seu rosto, nunca havia preocupação ou medo. Draco estava sempre bem e sorria ao ver a mãe na porta da mansão. Seu filho crescera tanto que algumas vezes Lucius se esquecia que ele não era mais criança.

Na hora do crepúsculo, Narcissa aparecia na sala. Preocupado, ele olhava para além dela esperando que mais alguém aparecesse, que alguém estivesse ali para fazer mal a sua família. Mas nunca ninguém aparecia. Narcissa sorria e Lucius retribuía o sorriso. Ela acendia a lareira, pegava um livro e sentava no sofá ao lado do marido. Lucius apertava mais a varinha dentro das vestes pronto para atacar qualquer um que tirasse a tranqüilidade de sua casa.

Na cama, lendo alguma matéria que talvez antes tivesse esquecido, Lucius esperava por Narcissa e sempre que ela aparecia, ele guardava o jornal e sorria, sorria de alívio, sorria por ela aparecer sorridente e feliz. Com um beijo de boa noite, Narcissa apagava a luz e guardava a varinha no fundo da gaveta de seu criado-mudo. Lucius esperava ela se virar para dormir e assim tirar a varinha das vestes e colocá-la na beira do seu criado-mudo, perto de sua mão.

_What does he care?_

_**

* * *

**_

Vezes e vezes Molly aparecia, o abraçava, implorava. Vezes e vezes Ginny gritava, o empurrava, xingava. Vezes e vezes Rony trazia comida, voltava e a levava de volta, fazia companhia com um guarda-chuva nos dias chuvosos. Algumas vezes Bill aparecia para conversar e logo ia embora sabendo que só estava se fazendo de palhaço. Ao contrário de Percy que não desistia, todo dia ia e tentava o convencer para ir, pelo menos, almoçar, como parte da família. Charlie, porém, olhava de longe, zangado e Jorge podia o ouvir sussurrando _"Egoísta..."_.

Chegou uma hora que não havia mais lágrimas para chorar, não havia mais dor física para reclamar, e para Jorge, não havia com quem dividir aquele sofrimento. Jorge sentia um vazio insuperável, um frio inexplicável e uma solidão inesgotável. E tão cego por sua perda, Jorge não enxergava muitas outras coisas.

Jorge esqueceu qual era o desejo de Fred, aquele falado tantas vezes em momentos descontraídos. Alguma coisa como não deixar de ser feliz. Jorge não via o quanto sua família também sofria, o quanto estava sendo egoísta em prolongar aquela dor, lembrar a todos da morte que aos poucos foi deixando de ser recente.

Havia dor era verdade. Havia lágrimas, inevitável. Mas também havia futuro. De onde Fred estava, ele queria assistir com seu típico sorriso o futuro de seu irmão. E Jorge se esquecia disso.

Chegou uma hora que Jorge queria viver, só não sabia como. Chegou uma hora que todos pareciam ter se esquecido daquele túmulo. Chegou uma hora que Jorge queria que alguém o tirasse dali.

_Nobody came_

_**

* * *

**_

As pessoas vinham e lhe parabenizavam. As pessoas diziam que ele salvou suas vidas, as vidas de seus entes queridos, a vida de todo o mundo bruxo.

Harry Potter era um herói por completo, conseguiu terminar sua jornada e derrotar Voldemort. Harry se perguntava se eles, alguma vez, se lembravam que atrás de Voldemort já houvera um Tom Riddle. Uma pessoa como qualquer uma. E que eles estavam festejando a morte dessa pessoa. Era certo festejar pela morte de alguém? O certo não seria festejar pelas vidas que agora estavam salvas?

Passava por um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis e até perdeu a conta de quantos enterros de pessoas que considerava parte de sua vida ele já assistiu. Perdeu a conta de quantas pessoas amadas viu chorar por cima daquelas lápides, perdeu a conta de quantas pessoas amadas o agradeceu por acabar com a guerra. Harry sorria, mas não se achava tão herói assim. Muitos morreram para que ele pudesse sobreviver. Muitos sofreram para que ele pudesse vencer. Harry não achava que merecia agradecimentos, ele não era herói sozinho e aquelas pessoas que já partiram eram prova disso.

E Harry chorava, quando sozinho, quando escondido. Porque, por mais que lamentasse pelas vidas dos desconhecidos, outras lhe cortavam mais. Outras feriam mais.

Harry também tinha entes queridos perdidos na guerra, Harry também tinha entes queridos perdidos na guerra de pessoas amadas que as faziam sofrer. E elas, as mais importantes para ele, não estavam ali para festejar a vitória. Elas ainda lhe assombravam.

_No one was saved

* * *

_

_All the lonely people, where do they all belong?

* * *

_

**N/A:** Quanto tempo que não escrevo uma one e fico feliz eu tenha gostado do resultado. É sobre alguns personagens que não ficaram necessariamente sozinhos após a guerra, mas pelo menos se sentem assim.

Notinha básica: Aberforth não sabe ler, por isso ele disse a Ariana uma notícia já tão antiga como é a sobre o enterro do Dumbledore.

A música Eleanor Rigby é linda, recomendo a qualquer um que ainda não tenha ouvido e caiu como uma luva para a fic.

E essa é minha quadragésima fic \o/

_Review?_

**N/B: **Meu Deus. Essa é daquelas que, bom, não há melhor para te fazer chorar. Vamos por partes, como dizia Jack the Ripper. Primeiro, eu não vou comentar aqui como eu quase chorei com o Jorge e o Aberforth, como eu senti tanta pena da Andrômeda e do Teddy, nem como eu concordei com o Harry da fic da Shii em detalhes. Isso eu guardarei para os comentários. Segundo, já sabem o que vai acontecer se vocês não comentarem, não? BANG em vocês ;)

xoxo :*


End file.
